Poco a poco
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: El corazón y la cabeza de Beckett no se ponen de acuerdo. Cuando Castle se da cuenta, decide demostrarle que están preparados para estar juntos, sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.


La boda de Ryan es mágica. Bailan, comen y beben hasta que ya no pueden dar ni un solo paso. Después, bailan un poco más. La marcha de los últimos invitados les sorprende sentados en la terraza del hotel, hablando de todo y nada como si hiciera años que no se hubieran visto.

Cuando llega el momento de marcharse a casa, Castle la acompaña hasta el portal y le presta su chaqueta para que se abrigue contra el frío aire de la mañana. Un clásico que nunca falla. La decepción en los ojos de Beckett al tener a la vista su edificio es más que evidente, y eso, sumado a la sonrisa que le dedica a Castle al devolverle la chaqueta, hace que el corazón de él se salte algún latido.

Envalentonado por el alcohol y ese aura onírica que producen los primeros rayos de sol después de una noche de fiesta, Castle se sorprende inclinando su cabeza hacia la de Beckett.

El paso atrás que da ella no le sorprende tanto.

Después de tantos años siendo su sombra, está más que acostumbrado a la maniobra de retirada de la detective cada vez que se acercan al territorio personal. Sin embargo, esta vez es distinta, pues en lugar de huir hacia el interior del portal, Beckett le dedica una mirada de disculpa y se pone de puntillas para depositar en su mejilla el más leve de los besos.

En el camino a casa, la contradicción en el comportamiento de su compañera atormenta a Castle con cada paso, hasta que un pensamiento le golpea con la fuerza de una epifanía. Si algo le ha demostrado Beckett a lo largo de los años, era que prefiere las acciones a las palabras. En ese sentido, son opuestos. Él puede llenar libros y libros acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella —de hecho, pronto publicará el cuarto— pero Beckett jamás haría algo semejante.

Con esto en mente, Castle se da cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que las acciones de Beckett (el baile, el paseo, el beso en la mejilla) le dicen que tiene sentimientos hacia él; la segunda, que la cabeza de la detective no se pone de acuerdo con su corazón, y le hace creer que no está preparada.

Por ello, decide pasar a la acción y dejar la palabrería de lado. Le demostrará a Beckett que están preparados para estar juntos, sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.

* * *

Empieza poco a poco. Los mensajes de texto para preguntar detalles sobre el caso se transforman en comentarios sobre su próxima novela, y de ahí evolucionan a conversaciones banales sobre su día a día.

Conforme avanzan los días, Castle va abandonando todo disimulo, y simplemente le envía un mensaje cuando se acuerda de ella. Durante un par de semanas, es él quien inicia las conversaciones, hasta que una tarde recibe un simple "¿qué tal?" de parte de su compañera, que le parece el mensaje más perfecto jamás escrito.

* * *

Los cafés de la mañana ya no son entregados en la planta de homicidios, sino en la puerta de la comisaría. Supone algo más de esfuerzo para Castle, pues tiene que sincronizar su llegada con la de Beckett. La primera vez, finge que es casual. La semana siguiente, vuelve a repetirlo.

De vez en cuando, se arriesga a esperarla en la esquina, para que sus compañeros no vean su estrategia y lo echen todo a perder con sus bromas.

Con el tiempo, Beckett se apiada de él y le manda un mensaje cuando está a punto de salir de casa. Poco a poco, Castle se va acercando, hasta el punto en que dos o tres veces por semana, la recoge en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Con Ryan pasando todo el tiempo posible con su nueva esposa, Castle ve una oportunidad y propone a sus compañeros salir a tomar algo después de cada caso. Previsiblemente, Ryan se marcha a casa, y Esposito, huérfano de amigo en esos ratos muertos, aprovecha cada invitación, a falta de un plan mejor. Al tratarse de salidas en grupo, Beckett no puede negarse a acompañarlos, y poco a poco, se va estableciendo una rutina.

Por supuesto, Espo no es ningún idiota, y se da cuenta enseguida de las verdaderas intenciones de Castle. Por eso, cada vez se retira más temprano, hasta el punto de ni siquiera acudir al bar con ellos. Beckett no parece en absoluta molesta con el cambio, y Castle querría comprarle un ferrari a su compañero cada vez que los deja a solas.

Con el paso de las semanas, las copas se quedan cortas y se convierten en cenas de celebración.

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasan juntos, menos hablan del trabajo y más de intereses comunes. Así, una discusión inocente sobre películas se convierte en una velada igualmente inocente en el cine. Otro comentario de Beckett les lleva a visitar el MoMA, y una conversación que oyen en una cafetería les conduce a un concierto de rock.

Poco a poco, ambos van reservándose la noche del sábado para salir por ahí.

* * *

Tantas salidas resentirían cualquier bolsillo… excepto tal vez el de un escritor millonario. Aun así, Beckett se niega a dejarle pagar por todo, y sugiere planes más baratos. En lugar de restaurantes, cenas en casa; y en lugar del cine, película y manta.

La recogida atmósfera del apartamento de Kate les invita a abandonar los temas que se discuten habitualmente en público, y sus conversaciones se vuelven más íntimas y personales.

* * *

Con el pretexto de ir turnándose para ejercer de anfitrión, Kate acude al loft para cenar con él y con Alexis por lo menos una vez a la semana. Mientras Castle cocina o recoge, actividades que prohíbe a su invitada, ambas mujeres hablan sobre sus respectivas rutinas, intercambiando consejos e impresiones, hasta que Kate conoce el nombre de la mayoría de compañeros de clase de Alexis, y la adolescente sería capaz de dibujar el árbol genealógico de la detective. En ocasiones, Martha se une a esas charlas, y poco a poco, Kate va entrando en la familia.

* * *

La primera vez, es un roce accidental al pasarle una taza de café. La segunda, una mano en el hombro para evitar caerse mientras se mira la suela del zapato. El tercer contacto es una caricia en la espalda para consolarlo el día que él se encuentra mal.

Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos al caminar va reduciéndose hasta que sus manos se rozan a cada paso. Comparten reposabrazos en el cine y cojín en el sofá. Durante las películas, Kate se queda dormida en el hombro de Castle con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir, y Castle la recibe con un abrazo cada vez que le abre la puerta del loft.

* * *

Pese a todos estos avances, el día que Castle siente la mano de Kate tomando la suya mientras pasean por el parque, casi se tropieza de la impresión. Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, ella se echa a reír y, encogiéndose de hombros, dice: "¿No es aquí adonde nos has estado llevando todos estos meses?". A lo que él responde, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia él: "No. Más bien aquí."

Ella no se resiste al abrazo, y poco a poco, sus labios van acercándose hasta compartir el primer beso de su relación.

Sin embargo, cuando más tarde rememoran el comienzo de su noviazgo, no es esa fecha la que recuerdan, sino otra mucho más temprana. Si a Ryan le molesta compartir aniversario con la pareja, nunca lo menciona.


End file.
